


Protect

by mywritingsaboutwrestlers



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood I guess, F/M, Near Death Experience, Smut, character death (no one major or anything), i hope you like magic cause here it is, sexual rituals, witch!Aleister Black, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingsaboutwrestlers/pseuds/mywritingsaboutwrestlers
Summary: Aleister Black works in a book store with a girl (the reader). They move in together and along the way, the reader finds out there's more to Mr. Black than he lets on.





	Protect

           You rested your hand in your palm as you looked around the bar. Your boyfriend had dragged you out to this bar, to celebrate his  _ex’s_ birthday with her. You had no issues with her, they were friends and you respected that, but he was being awfully touchy-feely with her. It made you feel funny as you sat in the corner booth by yourself, nursing your beer. You wanted to go home. This wasn’t how you had wanted to spend your Saturday night. You wanted to curl up with that new book you had gotten from work. But, here you were. You closed your eyes for a few moments until you heard someone clear their throat. Your eyes shot open and you smiled. Your coworker, Aleister, was sitting across from you, his own beer in his hand.

           “You look like you could use a little company. Or did I read the situation wrong?” he asked.

           You shook your head. “No, I wouldn’t mind your company at all.” You took another swig of beer. “I was hoping to be at home right now, reading that book you recommended to me, but my boyfriend wanted me to come and celebrate.”

           Aleister leaned forward a bit. “What are you celebrating that involves you being alone and your boyfriend talking to that girl over there?” He gestured towards them at the bar with his chin. He scratched at his beard a bit.

           “Oh, you mean his ex? Yeah, we’re here celebrating her birthday. I don’t care that they’re friends, but right now it feels like he’s not really my boyfriend.” You set your beer down, sighing loudly. “Sorry. You don’t want to hear about my worries.”

           Aleister frowned and shook his head. “I’m your friend and coworker. You listen to me talk about my failed dates, it’s only fair that I listen to you rant about your obviously clueless boyfriend.” He was smiling a bit, his lip ring glinting in the dim light of the bar.

           You chuckled a bit, pushing a hand through your hair. You glanced at the bar, frowning when you saw your boyfriend and his ex getting even closer to one another, her hands on his chest and his resting on her hips. “It’s kind of sad that I’ve stayed with him for this long, you know? Sometimes I feel like we don’t love each other anymore, but then he does something so amazingly sweet for me. And I try to be there for him as often as I can.”

           Aleister was frowning a bit, looking down at his beer. “Sounds like you two should break up,” he stated. “You don’t sound all that happy.”

           You could only shrug. “I think we’ve just gotten used to one another. I’m so used to having someone around all the time. And if we were to break up, I’d have to find a place. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

           He looked at you, studying you for a moment. “You could always come and live with me, you know.”

           You chugged the rest of your beer with a raised eyebrow. “I could?”

           He shrugged. “I’ve got a spare room at my house. You wouldn’t have to pay rent or anything if you pay for half the bills. It’d probably be cheaper than the apartment you live in now. I know that you struggle paying rent and bills as it is. I’d be happy to open up my house to a friend.” He was still smiling at you. “Plus, I wouldn’t mind the company. It can be rather lonely there sometimes.”

           You smiled, not seeing your boyfriend heading your way. He was stumbling a bit, stopping next to you, looking down with a grin. You looked up at him expectantly.

           “We’re over,” he slurred.

           You were a little shocked, only because you hadn’t expected this right now.

           “I still love her, and you’re just not her. Besides,” he swayed a bit, nearly falling over. “We just don’t click anymore.”

           You stood up, grabbing his shoulders. “It’s okay. I was thinking the same thing,” you said with a small smile. “And it’s okay. I can have my stuff moved out of the apartment in,” you looked over at Aleister.

           “Any day,” he said with a smile.

           “A week,” you turned to your ex. “I was talking to Aleister and he has room for me at his house.”

           Your ex drunkenly nodded. “Glad you have a friend like him that has your back,” he slurred. “I should get going, though. She’s taking me back to her place for the night, so you can have the apartment for the night.”

           You had always been thankful that he was a calm drunk, only getting rowdy if egged on. You gestured for his ex to come over. She looked rather guilty, looking down at her feet. “You can go ahead and take him back to your place. It’s okay.”

           She frowned a bit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think that he would break up with you right now. I was hoping we could all talk this out together, so you wouldn’t be left out in the cold or anything.”

           You only shook your head. “He didn’t. This was all completely mutual. I’m happy for you two. I’m also happy he’s so calm when he’s drunk. He might’ve flipped if he wasn’t.”

           She nodded. “Thank you,” she said with a smile. She took him by the hand and led him out of the bar. Everyone else seemed to stay behind to keep the party going.

           “I think I’m going to call it,” you sighed. You pulled your wallet out and a few bills to go pay the bartender for your drinks. Aleister caught your hand, giving you a short goodbye. You gave him one of your own, going to pay and then heading out to your car. You had only the one beer and you’d been nursing that thing for several hours, so you felt okay to drive. You got to your apartment and stopped in the doorway, a little sad as you looked at the living room. There were many happy memories contained in this apartment and it was going to be sad leaving them behind, but you didn’t love each other anymore. And that’s okay sometimes. Right now, you just wanted to sleep and in the morning, you’d start packing a little before you headed in for work at the bookstore. You wanted to be out of there quick, just because you knew soon, memories of you two would be replaced with memories of them.

           You got into your pajamas and settled in for the night, a few tears escaping you, not because you felt sad, but because you knew these memories would be ones you would cherish. You let your eyes slide shut, not noticing that the dark shadow in the corner of the room seemed darker than usual, almost sentient.

———-

               One week later, Aleister was helping you move your boxes of belongings into his guest room, which you guessed was now your room. He had a very nice house, just a few blocks from the bookstore which meant no more driving to work all the time. It was two stories, the main floor consisting of a large living room, a big kitchen, a bathroom, and a study. He asked that you stay out of the study, which you didn’t mind. It was his personal space and you already felt a little like you were intruding on him. Upstairs were two bedrooms, each with their own bathrooms, yours being smaller than his, but still big enough to have a queen-sized bed, a closet, and hold your dresser and nightstand. You set the last of the boxes down on the bed, smiling in triumph. Aleister was smiling a bit.

               “Thank you for this, Aleister. You have no idea how much it means to me,” you said with a large smile.

               He nodded, crossing his arms. “It honestly isn’t that big of a deal. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to hang out with you more outside of work.”

               “And suddenly I’m living with you,” you joked.

               He chuckled. “I’ll leave you to it. And I’ll make dinner tonight for both of us, as a welcome.”

               You shook your head. “You don’t have to, Aleister.”

               He was walking out of your room at this point. “Too late!” he called over his shoulder, his smile apparent in his voice.

               You rolled your eyes, but there was a large smile on your face. You started unpacking your clothes, putting them in the dresser or hanging them in the closet. That went quicker than expected. Next followed a few framed photos: ones of family, a few of you as a kid, and a few of you with your friends. Aleister had already given you permission to hang things up, so you grabbed your hammer and a few nails you had, hanging them up on the walls. This house felt very nice; warm and cozy. You could see yourself staying for a while. Aleister hadn’t said anything about making you find a place. He had welcomed you with open arms, the only rules being: pay half the bills, buy your own food, and stay out of his study. The bills were already cheaper than your bills back at the apartment, you had always bought your own food, and even if you were curious about his study, you weren’t going to invade his privacy.

               The next hour or so was just you unpacking your various belongings, including a lamp that had a red, stained glass lamp shade, and all of your books. There were shelves inside the closet, plenty of them, to stack all of your books. You set to stacking them, making sure all your series were together and making sure none of your books were too tightly packed together. You put your shower things in the bathroom, stacking your clean towels in the built-in cabinet along with a few other things. You also put your pills and other things into the mirror cabinet. You were finally done, finishing right when Aleister called you for dinner. You headed down the stairs, seeing Aleister grabbing two plates from the cabinet to the right of the sink. He smiled when you appeared, holding a plate out for you. You took it happily.

               Dinner was a quiet affair, both of you sitting out in the living room to watch TV. It was on old reruns of Bones, which you would find out was one of his favorite shows. There was no awkwardness between the two of you, just sitting quietly as you ate the  _amazing_ dinner he had made for you. There were laughs shared between the two of you as you watched, him taking your plate despite you insisting you could deal with it. He refused, saying that since it was your first night, he would take care of it.

———-

               After nearly a month of living there, you had noticed some things about Aleister. One of those things was, he loved the occult. You had no problems with that, having a small interest of your own. He also flirted with you a bit more, now, winking at you and other things. But the weirdest thing was, he would leave every Sunday night, at precisely eight o’clock. He wouldn’t tell you where he was going, but he would leave then and wouldn’t return until close to one in the morning. Sometimes you stayed up late, pressing your ear to your bedroom door, listening to him as he shuffled down the hallway. He usually just passed your room, but one night, as you stood there curiously, he stopped, just outside your door. You froze, wondering if he was going to knock. You tousled your hair to seem as if you had been sleeping, rubbing your eyes a bit. But then, he spoke to you through the door.

               “Go to bed.”

               You froze, backing away from the door slowly. You knew you shouldn’t have snooped in any way, but you couldn’t help it. You were curious about it.

               Your doorknob rattled a bit, making you jump back. You climbed onto your bed in fear, afraid you had angered him. You hadn’t meant to, this wasn’t your intention. You felt tears well up in your eyes, but then, the rattling stopped. You took a deep breath once you heard his footsteps shuffling down the hallway. You didn’t realize that you were crying until your tears hit your chest. You wiped your cheeks, sniffling a little bit. You crawled underneath your blankets, crying softly. You were  _never_ going to do that again.

               You fell asleep, your sniffles turning into little hiccups. You weren’t awake, so you didn’t see the dark shadow standing at the foot of your bed, rounding to where you lay, and softly stroking your hair before disappearing once you calmed.

———-

               Another two months went by and he didn’t bring it up and neither did you. He acted as if nothing had even happened, talking to you and treating you normally. Although the flirting did increase and you found yourself thinking about him a lot, wondering what his lips would feel like, wondering what he would be like in bed, wondering how he would treat you if you were together. You pushed the night to the back of your mind, instead focusing on work. You were going through some of the shelves, marking down duplicates of books so you knew not to order them when a man approached you. You gave him a polite smile, asking him if he needed help, but he only stared at you before he turned to look at the shelves. You got a bad vibe from him and finished counting books, quickly going around to the other side. He followed.

               “It makes sense, now,” he muttered.

               You raised an eyebrow, but shuddered at his voice. He was starting to scare you a bit. You continued counting books, trying to keep your distance, but he continued to follow you around the bookstore. You were the only one on shift at the moment, Aleister not being due for about five more minutes. You were on the verge of a panic attack as he followed you, muttering things. You asked him if he needed help once more, but he shook his head. You headed behind the register just as he shouted something in a language you didn’t know. You were suddenly paralyzed, a searing pain ripping through your skull. You tried to scream, but no sound came from you. You collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down your face as the pain only seemed to grow. The man grabbed you, pushing you onto your back. He grabbed you by the head, chanting in some unknown language. You started crying worse as the pain grew and grew.

               The bell above the door chimed. You hoped against hope that whomever it was could hear the man on top of you whispering in whatever language he was whispering, the pain making your vision blur at the edges. The man was dragged off you, the pain disappearing suddenly. You took a deep breath, coughing and sobbing as you clutched your head, hoping that your savior was okay. You tried sitting up, but a gentle, tattooed hand touch your cheek. The knuckles read ANTI. You knew it was Aleister. He was whispering something to you, concern on his face as he helped you slowly sit up.

               “Are you okay?” he asked, cupping your face.

               You pulled him into a hug, sobbing into his neck.

He held you close, hugging you to him tightly. “He can’t hurt you anymore, I promise.”

“What did he do to me? He was following me around the store and then he yelled something and I couldn’t understand him and suddenly I was paralyzed and my head hurt so much and-“

He cut you off by pressing a finger to your mouth. “I can explain everything, but not here. We’re not protected here, not well.” He helped you to your feet, catching you when you swayed. He led you out through the back, making you stand by the door as he went and locked up the bookstore. The owner never dropped by, so you weren’t too worried. He came back out and you two quickly went home. He made you sit in the living room as he went around the house. You could hear him saying something as he went through the house. He finally stopped in the living room, repeating the chant before he sat next to you on the couch, taking your hands in his.

“What’s going on, Aleister?”

“I, um,” he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m not human.”

You raised an eyebrow, pulling your hands from his. “What? What do you mean by that, Aleister? You look very human to me.”

He pressed his hand over your mouth. “Please let me talk.” You closed your mouth and nodded. “I’m a witch. I’ve been practicing magic my entire life. And I’ve found that my magic is black magic, which is dark and hard to control. I was found by my mentor and he has been training me. That’s where I go every Sunday night. He has been helping me practice and Sunday night is the best night, when the magics are at their strongest.”

You thought back to the night when he had told you to go to bed, when you had been scared by him. “The night you caught me listening to you come home…”

He grimaced. “I had had a very grueling night, not only fighting off an enemy cult that wished me dead, but I had been practicing protection spells, which are no easy feat, especially when the one you intend the spells for is rather far from where you are practicing them.” He released one of your hands to stroke your cheek gently.

You realized he had meant  _you_. He was trying to protect  _you_. “You’ve been trying to protect me?” you asked, your eyes wide.

“Of course, I’ve been trying to protect you, I love you,” he said. Those words hadn’t meant to leave his mouth. He looked down at your hands.

You smiled a bit, tilting his face up. You leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips, his lip ring digging into your mouth. You pulled away, but he caught you, pulling you back into the kiss, your lips moving slowly. You broke away for air, your foreheads pressed together.

“I will protect you with everything I have, I promise,” he whispered. “I would move Heaven and Hell just to keep you safe.”

You couldn’t help the smile that grew on your face. But it fell. “How did that man know about me?”

Aleister frowned. “I don’t know. He’s from another cult that I have never encountered before. You have several protection spells cast over you. No one should be able to detect you or anything of the sort.” He held his hands up, palms towards you. A silver light emitted from his hands, enveloping you. Aleister blurred at the edges a bit as he started saying his incantation, black smoke rising from his shoulders.

You felt warm, content as he held his hands closer to you, cupping your face. The light flowed into you and disappeared, the black around his shoulders fading back into him.

“The spells are intact, but something is off if they can find you.” He leaned forward and kissed you again. “I’ll need to add a few extra spells. They won’t affect you in any way, but I am going to ask that you don’t go anywhere alone. I want to be with you at all times until this blows over.”

You nodded. You didn’t want to risk going anywhere alone, not right now.

———-

               It would be several more weeks before everything finally came to a head. It was just after closing and Aleister was waiting for you to finish shutting down the computer and then you could go home. There had been an increase in enemy cult activity lately, so he had planned to keep you home for the night, putting several spells on the house before he and his mentor would go and talk to the leader of the enemy cult to call a truce. You were weary, but Aleister had given you a large, ornate knife to defend yourself with in case of emergencies. You weren’t sure you could use it on someone, but you could definitely keep someone at a distance from you with it. Aleister promised that he wouldn’t be gone long, a soft kiss pressed to your lips and then your forehead as he walked out the front door. You looked down at the knife in your hand and clutched it to your chest.

               You made yourself a small dinner, your heart pounding every time you heard the slightest noise. You had that knife next to you constantly, never letting it get more than an arm’s length away. You had it clutched in your hand as you ate dinner. You held it most of the night. Then,  _he_  showed up, the same man that had attacked you at the bookstore.

               There was a knock on the door. Your heart was hammering hard and loud in your chest, clutching that knife as tightly as you could, wielding it in your hand. You went to the door and peeked through the small window at the top. Tears immediately filled your eyes upon seeing him. You backed away quickly, running into Aleister’s study where he had told you to go if anyone showed up. He had a panic room located behind a bookshelf, getting inside of it as quick as you could just as you heard the front door splinter and break. You held back a scream as the bookshelf shut behind you. You wound down the staircase that led underground until you were finally at the door of the panic room. You heard yelling upstairs as the man tried to find you. You entered the code to the panic room and said the incantation that would allow you in. It opened. You practically threw yourself inside, the door shutting automatically. You dropped to the ground, tears falling down your face as you cowered against the far wall as you held the knife in front of you.

               “Please, come home, Aleister,” you whimpered.

               It was quiet for several minutes. You looked at the door. Then, the shouting returned, this time from directly above you. You heard the bookcase upstairs as it was ripped from the wall. You screamed at that, covering your ears the best you could while you still held that huge knife in your hand. There he was, banging on the door of the panic room, yelling and screaming at you in some foreign language. You were so scared he was going to get you.

               The door flew off its hinges. You screamed, shooting to your feet and holding the knife out in front of you as the man stepped through the opening, a sick grin on his face. His veins looked blackened, as did his eyes. He walked towards you as you backed against the wall, his body moving and twisting in inhuman ways. He looked as if he was possessed as he stepped towards you. Black liquid dripped from his mouth as he walked towards you. He kept walking, stopping once the tip of the knife was pressed against his abdomen. He grinned wider, his mouth tearing as he stepped forward, the blade piercing his skin. You watched in horror as the blade went deeper and deeper until the hilt touched him. You reacted quickly, drawing the blade out of him and stabbing him hard in the thigh. He screamed at that. You yanked the blade from his leg and ran around him, running back up the stairs and to the study. There wasn’t a back-up plan for this. The panic room was all you had and now you were left with nothing. You were about to run out the front door when an arm wrapped around your neck, dragging you backwards. Black liquid dripped onto your shoulder as the man pulled you back, growling as he took the knife from your hand. You tried to keep a tight grip on it, but he squeezed your wrist so hard, you had to let go. He caught it, bringing it up to your neck.

               You closed your eyes, all the adrenaline leaving your body rather quickly as he held you against him. You prayed Aleister would come to you, hoped he would come running through the doorway and protect you, save you from this man. You struggled against him, but that only seemed to agitate him more as he pressed the blade to your stomach. You froze. There was a pause, a moment when he tilted your head to the side. You were ready for this, ready to die. You didn’t want Aleister to find you, though. You hoped this man would take your body away from here once he was done killing you so Aleister wouldn’t have to see your dead body. You took in a deep breath, eyes opening. You weren’t going down without a fight. You brought your elbow back hard, right into his stomach. He stumbled back. You shot forward, heading for the door as quick as you could. You headed out into the front yard, running smack into Aleister. He grabbed you by the shoulders.

               “What’s happening? What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes searching yours.

               You looked back at the house just as the man emerged. He no longer held your knife. He was bleeding that strange black liquid from where you had stabbed him as he limped towards you, a snarl leaving him. Aleister tucked you behind him, the most intense look in his eyes. He held up his hands, black smoked flowing from his hands. He was whispering something, words she had never heard before. The black smoke began to thicken and envelope the man. The man screamed in pain, twisting and contorting until he was nothing but a pile of ash on the ground. You let out your breath, dropping down onto the ground. Aleister was at your side, helping you off the ground. He held your face in his hand, examining you slowly, checking you for wounds. When he found none, he pulled you into a hug. He was talking to you, but you couldn’t hear him. You were still in shock, body starting to go limp. Aleister picked you up, taking you into the house and to his bedroom. He set you down on his bed, lying next to you and pulling you against him. He whispered to you, talking to you until you finally fell asleep.

———-

               Things finally calmed down. The rival cult backed off, leaving the area once Aleister had killed their would-be assassin. That man, as it turns out, was their only chance of killing you and getting Aleister on their side and with him dead, they had nothing. Life returned to normal. Well, as normal as you can get being in love with witch that was a master of black magic that seemed hell bent on loving you and keeping you around as much as he could.

               It was rather late. You were watching a movie out in the living room when you heard Aleister call for you form his bedroom. You paused your movie and headed upstairs to his room. You found him lighting candles around his room, long black ones. There were deep red rose petals littering the floor as well. You smiled as he turned around. He walked towards you, taking your hands and leading you to his bed. He sat you down on the bed, kissing you softly before he turned back around to finish lighting the candles. You waited patiently, smiling once he was done. He kneeled in front of you, sliding his hands up your legs to the edge of your sweats. You could feel your face heating up as he tugged on them.

               “Strip,” he said. He said it softly, but you could feel the command in his tone.

               You stood and took your clothes off, standing naked in front of him nervously. He was watching you carefully with those steely blue eyes of his, his face unreadable.

               “Lay down on the bed and open your legs.”

               You obeyed, lying down just as he said. You knew for sure that there was wetness between your legs, making you blush as he studied you. He took off his clothes slowly as he studied you, his eyes never leaving you once. He climbed in between your open legs, settling with his head between your parted thighs. You were trembling in anticipation as he looked up at you, his head resting on your thigh.

               “I’m going to ask you something and I don’t want you to take it lightly. This is serious, and I want you to think about your answer.”

               You nodded your head, smiling softly down at him.

               He pressed a kiss to your thigh. “I’m going to lay one last spell on you, with your permission, of course. This spell is going to connect us forever, bond us until our last dying breaths. I will be yours forever, but you will also be mine, through everything. I wish to spend the rest of my days with you.” He traced slow circles on your inner thigh, sending heat through you. “The spell requires that you surrender to me completely and must be completed through a sexual ritual. Of course, I am surrendering to you as well. Do you wish to be bonded with me for a lifetime, though thick and thin?”

               You couldn’t help the way your smile grew wider. You wanted nothing more. “Yes,” you breathed out, cupping his cheek, his beard tickling the palm of your hand.

               He smiled, kissing your thigh once again. He buried his face between your legs, making your hips shoot up towards his face as he lapped at you. You cried out, gripping his hair tightly as you rolled your hips up towards him. He held you down as he lapped at you, his tongue swirling around your clit. It felt so amazing. It felt like he was vibrating a bit as he ate you out, his lips and teeth coming into play as he grazed his teeth over your clit. You could feel your orgasm approaching quickly. You didn’t realize you were begging and pleading with him until he shushed you softly, rubbing at your hip gently. You relaxed a bit until your orgasm hit you, rolling through you as he sucked on your clit, making it last longer.

               Once it was done, you relaxed onto the bed. He kissed up your body, stopping briefly to circle your nipples with his tongue before he reached your mouth, kissing you hard. You could taste yourself on his lips, the sensation making you grind your hips up against his, his long, hard cock brushing against your soaking pussy. He rolled his hips against yours, his cock rubbing against your pussy. There was a moment when he pulled away, just looking down at you. His intense gaze softened as he reached up to cup your cheek. He started whispering something in an unknown language, something you had grown rather used to. As he finished it, he slid his cock into you. Your back arched as he filled you, a sweet ache starting in the pit of your stomach. He felt so good inside of you. He leaned down, kissing you again as he started thrusting, long, deep thrusts that made you see stars.

               He held your face still, thrusting a bit harder, his lips not once leaving yours. His thumb brushed over your cheek before he stopped touching your face, his hand going down between your legs to rub your clit. You whimpered and moaned, hips circling up against his. Your orgasm was creeping up on you. It was going to hit you soon, you knew it.

               “I’m going to come, Aleister,” you whimpered.

               “Not yet,” he whispered. “Not yet.”

               You weren’t sure you could hold it back, your whole body feeling as if it was on fire. “Aleister, I can’t,” you whimpered.

               He released some of the pressure on your clit, your orgasm slowing down. But it was still building as he thrust into you, his thrusts growing sloppy. He kissed you hard, his lip ring digging into your lower lip hard. You dug your fingers into his scalp.

               “Come,” he growled.

               He pressed down hard on your clit as he thrust into you hard. Your orgasm washed over you as you cried his name, your hips rolling up as your thighs clamped around his hips. He growled, biting your lip as he filled you, coming deep inside of you. He gave a few more thrusts until he collapsed on top of you, his face pressed to your neck. You felt like you were melting as you relaxed onto the bed, stroking his hair gently. He sat up, sliding from between your legs. You whined a bit, earning a smirk from him. He went around the room on shaky legs, blowing out all the candles. He disappeared into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth to clean you up. You let him, his touch making you feel calm. Once he was done, he laid beside you, pulling you into his arms. It felt so good, being there next to him.

               “Is it done?” you asked, lifting your head to look at him.

               He kissed your forehead. “It is.”

               “Did it work?”

               “Yes. You won’t feel its effects until tomorrow morning. For now, sleep. I will be here when you wake.”

               Your eyes slid shut and you fell asleep in the arms of the man you knew you were meant to be with.


End file.
